Headaches & Pie & Compromising Positions
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Oneshot] Dean/Castiel fluff. Castiel finds himself with a headache and Dean helps him sooth it.


**Notes:** First fic in Supernatural fandom because all I wanted to do was write some fluffy Dean and Cas curled up on a couch. Written pre-season 8 or I would've set it in the Winchesters' swanky new hideout. Feel free to insert your own handwave-y reason for Cas becoming human.

* * *

Dean and Sam came back from a standard salt-and-burn to find Castiel curled up on the couch with his eyes closed and the TV showing an advertisement for some sort of weight-loss drink.

"Uh, dude, you okay?" Dean asked, dropping his duffel on the motel's tiny table.

"No."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Castiel hadn't completely adapted to being human yet, so something could actually be wrong with him or he could just be experiencing something human that he wasn't used to. It was usually a toss-up which one it was.

Sam leaned over Castiel and tried to see if there was anything physically wrong with him. "Do you want to tell us what's wrong?"

Castiel brought his hands up to the sides of his head. "There is a sharp stick poking inside my skull and it will not go away." He opened his eyes and looked up at Sam, his expression silently pleading for Sam to make the pain go away.

"Sounds like a migraine. You just need some pain killers." Dean started shuffling through another bag before pulling out a bottle of aspirin and bringing it over to Castiel. "Sammy, go get us some food. I'm starving. And pie makes headaches go away."

"Are you seriously using Cas to try to get some pie?" Sam gave Dean a disbelieving look.

Dean pushed Sam out of the way so he could pull Castiel up into a sitting position. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now go, food."

Sam rolled his eyes and left for the diner down the street. Dean dropped two pills into Castiel's hand and grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom. "Now, swallow the pills and drink the water. It's just a headache and, unfortunately for you, pretty common. You'll just have to get used to it."

"I do not want to get used to it," Castiel muttered spitefully but he still took the pills and washed them down with water. "It hurts."

Dean hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the couch. The feeling of guilt always came back whenever Castiel made reference to his loss of his grace and the only way Dean could help lessen the guilt was to help Castiel in all things human, including coping with pain. "Here, lay back down. I know something that'll help."

Castiel looked at Dean questioningly, but obeyed and curled up on his end of the couch, avoiding Dean. Of course he would head Dean's repeated command to respect personal space when Dean didn't want him to. "No, no, head over this way." Castiel turned around and lay stiffly with his head at the edge of Dean's lap. Dean brought his hands up and started massaging Castiel's head. "I used to do this all the time with Sammy when he was little and couldn't get to sleep with his head aching."

Humming, Castiel slowly started to loosen up as his eyes drifted shut. "It does help a little. Thank you, Dean."

They sat there, Dean rubbing circles into Castiel's head and Castiel losing the tightness in his face caused by the pain. He opened his eyes to look at Dean. "Truly, thank you, Dean. For helping me adapt. I understand that sometimes I am…difficult, but - "

"It's fine, Cas." Dean tried to laugh the whole thing off. "Helping you is easy compared to raising Sam."

"Nevertheless, I would like to repay you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you." He shifted his head to lie more comfortably in Dean's lap and closed his eyes again.

Sam came back a few minutes later, raising an eyebrow at the two on the couch. Dean didn't respond except to tense up, causing Castiel to open his eyes. "Sam's back with food," Dean explained. He raised his voice and continued, "And hopefully pie!"

"I brought _Cas_ some pie," Sam replied, pulling said pie out of the take-out bag. "If you want some, you're going to have to ask him to share."

Dean pulled his hands away so that Castiel was free to sit up and eat, but as soon as he did so Castiel made a faint noise. "Dean. I would very much appreciate if you continued to rub my head. It was very soothing."

Dean's neck flushed a light pink and he threw a sidelong glance at Sam to see if he was looking - he wasn't; Sam was very pointedly staring at the salad he was eating - before placing his fingers back on Castiel's skull. Castiel closed his eyes, content.

The TV continued to drone on in the background.


End file.
